Fortresses of Light
Fortresses of Light is a umbrella fighting game created by Toroko for the Infinite Content program. It is a platform fighter that has several different gimmicks that can be added or subtracted to the fight, all appearing from previous fighting games that Toroko has done such as the MXP Graph system, Antiblaze system, and the Kingdoms of Fighters team system. The game's characters are designed to be more simplistic in the vein of how Smash-style games usually work and feature a generally large roster, as opposed to Antiblaze which featured movesets that were more akin to character action games. It differs from Kingdoms of Fighters and it's sequel in that it is a platform fighter and lacks that game's MAX Mode system. Trailers Reveal Trailer Miles Morales looks over the city line, which pans up to reveal dozens of light beams across the New York skyline. Flinging off the glass window of a building as shards fall down to the floor, Miles heads towards the source of the light as the camera pans across the water to focus on Wii Fit Trainer and K', who touch down onto the ground. A beam of light slams into opposite side of the water to have Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina appear from the radiance. Miles swings onto a abandoned factory building that is blasting light beams as a roar can be heard, revealing Galeem hooked up to various machines manned by Dr. Olivia Octavius, who attacks the camera with her tentacles as the screen fades to black before flashing with a brilliant light that turns into the logo: Fortresses of Light. Gameplay Fortresses of Light is a standard Smash game at first glance with meters for health, which become drained through getting hit or punched. However, Fortresses of Light was designed to be modular as compatible with various past systems such as the Mysterious X Project's graph health system, the Antiblaze style-and-health is meter system, or the Kingdom of Fighters' '' team building system, which balances power and health depending on how many fighters you have on your team. There is no real way to play Fortresses of Light and the way you fight will vary in the various singleplayer modes. Chargeable Supers In all gameplay modes, each character has access to a set of three Finishers that they can trigger using the trigger buttons. The meter charges up as a opponent gets hit or deals damage to another fighter. The meter shows the current level of Finisher that will be activated via the triggers and will rise each time the meter is fully filled out. MXP Graph System The MXP Graph System is based off the line graph system that was originally in ''The Mysterious Five Project and it's sequels. A line graph represents the player's health, with it escalating as the player takes damage and lowering over time at a rate of 1 point per second. Additionally blocking, parrying, and attacking other characters decreases the graph. The player loses a stock when they gain 100 points. Antiblaze System Returning from Antiblaze, the Antiblaze system utilizes an energy known as Antiblaze to power characters. It is both a meter and a health system and performing powerful combos with the style ranking system reignites Antiblaze. When a character loses all their Antiblaze, they become inanimate and lose the battle. Antiblaze is shown through a percentage of how much is left- unlike the MXP Graph System, the key to winning a battle is having more Antiblaze. Every character begins with 100% Antiblaze at the start of the round. When it reaches zero, that character loses the round. KOF Team System Based off the revamped system from Kingdoms of Fighters B: Fight for the Future, the KOF Team System allows you to pick up to three characters and create a team. Characters are weighted in both power and health under this system, with a single character against a team of fighters being more powerful but also having no teammates to back them up or having any additional stocks. Stacking Systems Fortresses of Light allows for the stacking of multiple gameplay systems, combining traits to create new gameplay types that takes traits from both. *Stacking the MXP Graph System and Antiblaze System creates a system where you gain back Antiblaze and can extend it to drain it, but losing too much and resulting in 0 points on the graph will end you as opposed to 100 points. You lose points by being hit instead of gaining them. *The KOF Team System modifies the health values of the MXP Graph System and the Antiblaze System to balance them against your opponent, who may have a different weight of power and health to work with. As such, these systems become more important in terms of how they rank health, as you will gain and lose values much faster. Modes Versus Versus Mode is your standard match-making mode, where you decide on the rules, then the stage, and then your characters. You can set what systems you want to utilize, time sets, stocks, or various other values to add to the fights. Collider Collider is the single-player mode which follows your character or characters through a route. Certain story paths can be obtained by playing as certain characters, although not all characters have an story route. Online Online Mode is where you can go up against opponents, with you being able to play for fun or for a rank. The more opponents you defeat, the higher your rank becomes, with losses negatively effecting your rank. A number appears to show how many fights you need to win to get to the next rank. Characters Starter Unlockable Trivia *This game has the same acronym as Fighters of Lapis (FOL), the first umbrella fighting game that made. �� *The background objects in the logo are jellyfish that have been made completely white. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Toroko Category:Infinite Content Category:Platform Fighting Games Category:V2 Games